ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Neopia Adventures/Episodes
List of episodes from the series. Season 1 (2018-) # A Lost Petpet/Kathy's Bad Fur Day - '''Fran and her friends must help a little Snoogy get an owner while exploring. Kathy wakes up with messy fur and must go to Ursula's Salon to fix it. It aired on February 24, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Scamander (Fire Cryodrake in Asian versions) and Alien Aisha. # '''Mutants Are Friends, Not Rivals/One Smart Zafara - '''Hector and his mutant squad move to Neopia but were confronted by Fran and her friends. Jackie gets a bad grade on a recent test but gains help from Elena, Luther, Kathy and Packer while Fran visits her grandmother. It aired on March 3, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Nuranna (Disco Patamoose in Asian versions) and Chocolate Draik. # '''The Baby Draik/Beach Party at Mystery Island - '''Fran finds an egg and hatches into a baby Draik and everyone must take care of him and named him Ari (Named after Elena's great grandfather). Fran's cousin Kai invites everyone from Neopia for a beach party. It aired on March 10, 2018 The Showcase Segment focuses on Plumpy (Blue Meturf in Asian versions) and Faerie Xweetok. # '''Curse of the Itchy Scratchies/'The Baby Guild' '-' Fran gets the Itchy Scratchies after getting bitten by a Cooty. After what Dr. Jubber prescribed to Fran, It is up to her friends to cure her and make them go away. Ari is excited of going to Daycare for the first time but Sophia and her friends hold a guild meeting here. It aired on March 17, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Faerie Ukali (Robot Spirkle in Asian Versions) and Camouflage Cybunny. # New Girl in School/Pirates of the Neopian Sea - '''Jessica moves into Neopia after her dad got a job as a dentist. She goes to Fran's school and has trouble meeting new friends. So Fran and her friends must help her find some. Captain Grarrlbeard and his pirates take Fran and her friends on an adventure to find a mysterious treasure on an island not seen by Neopians. It aired on March 24, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Valentine Cirrus (Bloopy in Asian Versions) and Dimensional Kyrii. # '''Neggtastic Voyage/Dance of the Hissi - '''While visiting her family doing the Festival of Neggs, '''Fran's aunt Nadya hosts a Negg Festival and encourages Fran and her friends to find the Neggs and win an ultimate surprise. Elena is excited to visit Shenkuu for Mei's recent performance to summon her and Mario's sister She Long. It aired on March 31, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Faerie Kadoatie (Yellow Zumagorn in Asian Versions) and Pirate Eyrie. # '''Look Who's Moving?/Make Way for Packer - '''Mara, a Purple Yurble moves into Fran's home and has to discover what is like in Neopia. Packer's former friend Fang must challenge Packer to a race in Roo Island to win a special reward, Meanwhile, Fran and Luther try fishing in Maraqua. It aired on April 7, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on White Noil (Magaral in Asian Versions) and Darigan Scorchio. # '''Dental Works/The Nasty Korbat - '''Fran discovers that she is due for a dental check up and must go to the dentist with help from Dr. Brushwell. A Korbat named Jett steals plushies from a store and it is up to Elena, her dad and her friends to stop him. It aired on April 14, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on Yellow Barlow (Christmas Symol in Asian Versions) and Faerie Pteri. # '''A Tanizard's Purpose/Karate Chop - '''Seeing that the Faerie Tanizard doesn't have a home, Packer adopts it for his Kadoatie. Fran and her friends must learn how to do karate from an Elderlyboy Ogrin named Sensei Wei. It aired on April 21, 2018. The Showcase Segment focuses on White Weewoo (Faerie Hegelob in Asian Versions) and Island Ruki. # '''Flowers are Forever/Big Sister Kathy - '''Luther develops a crush on a Desert Lutari named Holly. So he must find a bouquet of flowers for her with the help of Fran and the others. After finding out that her mom had a new baby, Kathy is nervous of taking care of her new baby sister. It aired on April 28, 2018. # '''The Symols' New Home/Luther's Gourmet Madness - '''Monty and his Symol friends move into Fran's backyard in an old tree and Fran founded out that the Symols can talk. Luther tries Cheesy Carrots for the first time and fell in love with it. Soon, He tries other food which caused him to get a Bloaty Belly with help from Naomi and his dad McTari. It aired on May 5, 2018. # '''Tyrannian Vibe/Ari's Mother - '''A Tyrannian Kyrii named Falgo (The new friend of Fang) takes Fran and her friends and also Fang and his friends to a mysterious cave to meet a new resident who has been stuck there for a long time. After looking at pictures of their mothers, Ari (Along with his friends) goes on a quest to find his long lost mother. It aired on May 12, 2018. # '''Ari's Play Date/The Cooty Strikes Back - '''Ari's friends from his Daycare (Sophia, Billy, Roxy, Hope and Barker) heads to Fran's house for a play date when the Day Care is under construction (They are making it bigger). Colby the Cooty (The same one from CotIS) joins the gang when a Striped Orgin named Katie takes Fran and her friends to a food market. It aired on May 19, 2018. # '''Along Came a Schnelly/The Black Morkou - '''Kathy adopts a Schnelly named Jazmine and tells Chris the Blue Vandagyre about it. After reading about the Morkou at the library, Mara must find the wild Morkou and keep him. It aired on May 26, 2018.